Arrancou me tudo o que eu tinha
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Meus amigos se foram .. / Narração por Sirius Black/ o dia mais sombrio da vida de Sirius.. emotiva no dia, ñ tá mt boa a short, enfim ..


Arrancou-me tudo o que eu tinha...

Meus amigos se foram...

Narrado por Sirius Black.

Capitulo Único.

Se foram

Era mais um dia torturante na Ordem. Mais mortes, mais dores. Há alguns dias, a menina que eu gostava na escola também tinha ido. Marlene McKinnon. Lily tinha mandado uma carta dizendo que tinha chorado a noite toda. As duas eram tão amigas que pareciam irmãs. É tão doloroso assimilar que jamais verei seu sorriso maroto de novo. Como eu amava Lene.

Estava sentado no sofá de Dumbledore. Meus dedos estavam enfiados nos meus cabelos, num ato desesperado. Minha cabeça doía e girava ao mesmo tempo. Doía de cansaço e girava pela dor das perdas. Já não agüentava mais isso. Aquele infeliz tinha que morrer. E como eu e Tiago dizia um para o outro: Se não for por voce, ele morre por mim.

Eu preferia morrer primeiro a ver meus melhores amigos mortos diante de mim. Rabicho nem tanto, nunca gostei muito dele. Ele havia entrado no grupo de marotos por causa do Pontas. Remo também estava como eu, só que no outro sofá da sede.

De repente, o patrono-fênix de Dumbledore apareceu. Nada que não fosse extremamente urgente o fazia agir assim. Um frio desceu por meu estomago. Quem morreria dessa vez?

- Voldemort está indo atrás de Tiago e Lily. Ele quer Harry.

Meus batimentos cardíacos pararam. Lagrimas se alojaram em meus olhos e Remo olhou rapidamente para o patrono que já se dissolvia. Seus olhos arregalados alegavam que estava tão pasmo quanto eu.

-Não. – eu sussurrei. Aquele cara de cobra não podia ir atrás do Pontas. Não do meu melhor amigo. Justo do meu irmão!

Eu levantei de supetão, e ouvi a voz de Remo longe.

-Sirius, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Virei-me para ele, sem nem mesmo enxergá-lo na realidade.

- Eu vou atrás de Tiago.

Sai em direção à rua, onde minha moto estava parada. Ouvia Remo me chamando, mas parecia um eco nos meus ouvidos. Um eco distante e baixo que mal podia distinguir. Tiago estava vivo e bem. Ele não morreria. Meu amigo irmão era forte e não ia perder. Eu tentava acreditar.

Dei partida na minha moto sem olhar pra trás, sem olhar para Remo.

- NÃO! – eu gritei no ar. Tiago não podia ir! Ele não podia... Ele não podia...

Quando desci em Godric's Hollow, rumei direto para o pequeno chalé, onde eu encontraria Harry rindo, Lily sorrindo e Tiago brincando com o pequeno.

Mas não, a casa estava com uma parte destruída. Aquilo me chocou. Nem percebi que entrava quando estava na porta de entrada da casa. Eu estava correndo em direção ao meu amigo. Com certeza eles tinham conseguido! Tiago iria tirar sarro de mim quando entrasse por estar tão preocupado. Ele ia me chamar de cachorrinho e ia estar tudo bem.

Quando cheguei na porta, eu vi um vulto esticado no chão. Não soube como abri a porta, sei que me joguei no chão quando vi o cadáver.

Tiago Potter estava com os olhos vidrados e abertos. Sua expressão erra de terror. Ele devia ter se apavorado ao ver que Voldemort estava ali.

-Não. – sussurrei, as lagrimas me vencendo. – Não. Tiago. Pontas. Fala comigo...

Eu sabia que era inútil. Ele já tinha ido.

-Não. – eu disse um pouco mais alto. – Voce não pode me deixar, Pontas. Voce não pode morrer.

Então eu ouvi um grunhido la de cima. Lily devia estar viva! Ela tinha conseguido!

-Lily! – eu gritei, e ouvi um chorinho. O chorinho do Harry.

Subi as escadas num átimo de desespero e quando cheguei no patamar, mal dava para passar. Os destroços impediam, mas eu passe por cima. O corpo de Lily jazia ao lado do berço. Ao contrario de Tiago, ela estava de olhos fechados, mas com a mesma expressão de pavor.

-Não. – agora eu chorava como o garotinho ali no berço. – Lily, voce também não! – meu coração quebrou. Meu melhores amigos não iam mais voltar a falar comigo. Meus melhores amigos não iam mais me acolher em sua casa para um almoço, ou para um chá da tarde. Meus melhores amigos não iam mais criar o garotinho com tanto amor e carinho como tinham prometido. Mas eu ia! Eu ia criar aquele garoto como Sara Potter tinha me acolhido em sua casa, com o mesmo carinho que ela tinha me proporcionado, carinho que eu nunca obtive de minha própria mãe. Eu ia amar aquele garoto como Tiago tinha o amado. Ele só não teria amor de mãe. Mas eu me esforçaria para ser uma mãe e um pai para ele. Ele ainda ia ser amado. E Remo me ajudaria a amá-lo e ser um bom menino.

Tudo culpa do Rabicho.

Minha raiva agora sobrepunha qualquer outro sentimento. Tirei Harry dos escombros e ele se encolheu no meu colo.

-Mama? Papa? – ele me perguntou, olhando para Lily.

Mais uma vez meu coração foi fatiado. O garoto tinha apenas um aninho e já perdia a mãe.

-Ela se foi. – eu lhe respondi, aconchegando-o em mim. Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos do pequeno, mesmo ele sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Sai da casa com uma dor insuportável. Jamais pensei sentir aquela dor de novo. Era a mesma dor de perder a Lene.

Hagrid estava olhando pasmo para a casa.

Quando cheguei perto de si, vi que seu rosto estava riscado de lagrimas, grandes, feito bolas de tênis.

-Se foram, não é? – perguntou-me ele. – Se foram e não vão mais voltar...

Eu assenti. Entreguei-lhe Harry, que o conhecia e não o estranhou.

- Pegue minha moto e vá ver Dumbledore. – eu o instrui. – Eu tenho que acertar as contas com um certo rato. – minha voz saiu quase um rosnado. Eu ia matar Rabicho, e seria lenta e dolorosamente.

Hagrid não me disse nada, apenas soluçou com o choro.

No momento seguinte, eu estava na frente da crápula onde Rabicho de escondia. Ele já me esperava na rua, cheia de trouxas que me olhavam estranhamente. Pouco importava se eu faria magia na frente deles, o importante era Rabicho não sair impune.

- VEJA O QUE FEZ, SEU RATO IMBECIL! – eu esbravejei com ele. – POR SUA CULPA, Tiago E Lily SE FORAM E NÃO VAO MAIS VOLTAR! – minhas lagrimas caíram, fazendo minha voz falhar. – SABE O QUE VOCE MERECE? – eu fui aproximando-me dele. – VOCE MERECE MORRER, É O QUE MERECE! VOCE ACABOU COM VIDAS PARA SALVAR SUA INUTIL EXISTENCIA! ACHA-SE MAIS IMPORTANTE QUE ELES?

Quando ele percebeu que eu ia lhe azarar, ele explodiu-se e acabou matando todos os trouxas ali, e se transformou em rato, largando-me ali. No instante seguinte, um esquadrão de aurores aparatou. Era tudo o que eu precisava! Ir para Azkaban por causa do rato. Mas os aurores me conheciam, não iam me mandar para Azkaban. Eu virei-me para saudá-los e então ouvi a voz de Bartô Crouch Sênior.

- Parado, Black, voce está preso.

Dois aurores me pegaram pelos braços, enquanto eu balbuciava que Rabicho tinha entregado os Potter, mas ninguém me ouvia, e então comecei a falar alto, então me silenciaram com um feitiço. Eu estava indo para Azkaban. Indo para longe de Harry por um crime que não cometi. Indo para o lugar mais infernal do mundo bruxo.

Sabendo que Tiago e Lily jamais voltaria para me socorrer, fechei os olhos e deixei que a dor me tomasse, amortecendo-me dos Dementadores, amortecendo-me do mundo cruel em que vivi. Queria poder morrer também, assim eu podia ir para onde Tiago estava. Onde eu ainda não podia alcançá-lo.

Mas eu ainda mataria Pettigrew. Ou Harry, quando descobrisse.

E eu sabia, oportunidade não faltaria.

Tudo o que eu queria era dar um abraço no meu melhor amigo antes de partir.


End file.
